swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Alliance
One of the two major factions in SWG, the Rebels are in hiding after their successful attempt to destroy the dreaded Death Star. Rebels exist in game as both players and NPC's. To join the Rebel faction, you must gain positive Rebel Faction Points (fp). You gain faction points by completing a mission from a factional mission terminal of your own faction as well as defeating any NPC's or player characters in open PvP Combat of the opposing faction. When you have at least 200 fp, you may talk to a Rebel recruiter to join the his faction and gain the rank as private. By gaining more fp you can advance in rank as well acquire factional support troops, items or structures. You will be offered to be promoted to your next rank only when you have enough fp to acquire the next rank. Rebels of Combatant and Special Forces Faction setting may openly attack Imperial NPC's, and will be attacked by them on sight. Special Forces Rebels may also attack and be attacked by Imperial players who are also Special Forces. Special Forces players may not attack Combatants of either faction, regardless of whether they have a TEF. Note: With Publish 26, faction pets have been turned off. Remaining faction pets will continue to function, but recruiters no longer sell them. *Rebel NPC's *Rebel Mission Terminal *Rebel Pilot Trainers *Rebel recruiters Faction Point Items * Faction Bases * Faction Rank * Rebel NPCs support troops (pets) * Rebel faction items * Leaving your faction. Faction Metagame * The Galactic Civil War * The Planetary Control Game Rebel Quests * Rebel Themepark * Cries of Alderaan Story line Rebel Strongholds * Corellia: Vreni Island * Naboo: Moenia * Tatooine: Anchorhead SWG Lore The Rebel Alliance has no faction point cost over alien species who join it, as well as three sets of different faction armour and ships that rely more shields and accurate firepower. The Alliance 'hubs' are: - Anchorhead, Tatooine - Moenia, Naboo - Vreni Island, Corellia Star Wars Lore The Alliance to Restore the Republic, more commonly known as the Rebel Alliance, was formed by Senators Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Bail Organa of Alderaan, and Garm bel Iblis of Corellia in the early days of the Empire. The Alliance fights for two things: to bring freedom of the galaxy by bringing back the Old Republic and the defeat of the hated Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance has had few major victories during the last 20 years of war against the Galactic Empire and only recently, after the loss of the Death Star, has it became a thorn in the Empire's side. Species that are members and are sympathetic towards the Rebellion are Wookiees, Sullustans, Bothans and Mon Calamari. Humans are deeply involved on both sides of the war. The Rebellion is not only famed for its ideals, but for the many heroes and heroines that fight for those ideals. Names like Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca and Wedge Antilles are known throughout the underground, spreading through many star systems. The Rebel Alliance is known mostly for it's small but heroic and resourceful navy, which uses such famous snub fighters as the X-Wing, Y-Wing, A-Wing, and Z-95 Headhunters as well as others. The Rebel Alliance has no main HQ as it uses guerilla tactics, but there are rumors of a secret Rebel base on the planet of Corellia as well as many others scattered around the galaxy. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Galactic Civil War